


Rush

by shadowhive



Series: Seasonofkink 2019 [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Van Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: The adrenaline of performing was still pumping through Gerard’s veins as he tugged Mikey along the corridor, eager to get him alone somewhere with him. He didn’t think that he could wait to get to  their dressing room, so his eyes were darting left and right, searching for somewhere that was at least semi private.





	Rush

**Author's Note:**

> So last night, some people saw I’d wrote some Waycest on here. Instead of acting mature and just ignoring it, they decided to go to to my profile, find my twitter and spent the night harassing me about.
> 
> It was childish and pathetic, but it wasn’t the first time that this has happened, which is disappointing. People need to remember if there’s something they don’t like they can just ignore it and get on with their lives (and that they definitely shouldn’t harass creators).
> 
> So, I decided, to spite them, to write a quick and dirty Waycest. So here it is, banged out over the course of the day. So here it is!
> 
> Also for the seasonofkink prompt Thrill/danger

The adrenaline of performing was still pumping through Gerard’s veins as he tugged Mikey along the corridor, eager to get him alone somewhere with him. He didn’t think that he could wait to get to their dressing room, so his eyes were darting left and right, searching for somewhere that was at least semi private. 

After a few minutes of searching, he spotted a gap between some support struts that led under the festival stage, so he changed direction towards it and urged Mikey to follow him. “Where are we going?” Mikey whispered under his breath, gazing at his brother from behind the lenses of his glasses as Gerard led them under the stage.

“I can’t wait to get you back to the dressing room.” Gerard replied, breathless as he spun around and grinned at him. “Besides we won’t have to worry about the others trying to interrupt us.”

“Yeah, but the dressing room at least has a lock.” Mikey hissed out the words, gesturing around. “Here anyone could see. Anyone could catch us.”

“Isn’t that part of the fun?” Gerard grinned wolfishly at him, pushing him up against one of the support struts. Above them, he could hear people moving around, no doubt setting up for the act that was due to follow them. “I can feel that you’re into it as much as I am.” Gerard purred out the words, pressing his hips up against his brother. Mikey may have sounded doubtful, but he was just as hard as he was.

“What did you have in mind?” Mikey replied, not enough trying to argue, his body leaning into Gerard’s on instinct.

“I was thinking we start with this.” Gerard captured Mikey’s lips with his own, wasting no time in slipping his tongue into the wet heat, his hands trailing over Mikey’s skinny frame. He loved having Mikey to himself like this, being able to kiss and touch him. It happened less and less now, due to the nature of touring. There wasn’t much privacy in the space of the band’s van and when they had hotel nights more often then not they all had to share the space of a single hotel room. As such Gerard lived for this, these stolen moments when he could just pull Mikey away and have him to himself. 

It wasn’t perfect of course and he knew that there would come a time when this would likely be over, that the pair of them would go their separate ways because deep down they knew that this couldn’t work. It wasn’t that they didn’t love each each other, he knew that Mikey had felt the same way he did about him, but it was that they couldn’t have anything resembling a normal relationship. Gerard hated that. He wished that he could take Mikey on dates, that he could tell his friends about how much he loved him without the risk of being looked at like he was disgusting. He knew that their love wasn’t disgusting or wrong, but he also knew the world didn’t see things like that. Maybe that would never change.

He shoved such thoughts deep down, though he knew that once this was over he’d drown the thoughts out with beer and whatever he could get his hands on.

For now he focussed on Mikey, on making him feel good. His lips left Mikey’s, shifting to kiss along the column of Mikey’s throat, his teeth nibbling at the soft skin. It wasn’t enough to leave a mark, as much as he’d want to, but it was enough for Mikey to feel it, his hips canting to press against Gerard, his lips uttering a breathless word. “Gee...”

Gerard groaned against his pale, sweaty skin, the feeling of his younger brother against him making his own cock ache with need in his pants. “Yeah, I can feel you. You’re so good for me.” He whispered the words, parting from his neck, licking his lips before sinking down to his knees. It was a little graceless, and he almost stumbled and fell back on his ass, but he didn’t care. He quickly bought his hands up to Mikey’s fly, his fingers working to undo the button and zipper of the skinny jeans that Mikey decided to wear All the time. He was fairly sure they were a size or two too small, but he didn’t care as the way they clung to his body always did things to his dick. 

Once he had the fly open, he grabbed ahold of the fabric of Mikey’s boxers, letting out a low groan at the feeling of his hard dick beneath it. Gerard’s fingers tugged them down until Mikey’s dick was free, slapping against his cheek. He inhaled the scent that was a mix of sweat and pure Mikey. “Fuck Mikey...” Gerard purred the words out, extending his tongue and swiping a path along his shaft from the base to the soft head.

Above him, Mikey squirmed, his lips parting as he let out quiet gasps. They were drowned out by the movement above of people moving gear around, as well as the familiar sounds of the soundcheck. The louder they were up there, the less likely it would be that anyone would venture down here to catch them.

Gerard parted his lips, taking Mikey’s head into his mouth and swallowing his dick down, taking him fully in one motion. He squeezed his lips around the shaft, humming around it as he started to move, bobbing up along it at the pace he knew his brother liked. Gerard thought his brother had the perfect cock, since it fit just right in his mouth. It was big enough to give his lips a present stretch but not so much that he gagged when his nose was pressed up against his soft curls.

It didn’t take long for Mikey to reach down, threading his fingers through his brother’s hair but not pushing him down or otherwise taking control. Gerard knew that he just needed something to hold onto and, sure enough, his other hand was gripping tightly onto the support that he was pressed up against. His head was tipped back against it as well, exposing his pretty neck even more. 

Gerard shifted his hands to hold onto Mikey’s thighs, bobbing his head up and down the shaft. Usually he’d be able to tell when Mikey was getting close from the soft noises that he made. His lover wasn’t overall vocal, sometimes not making more than a few gasps before he came, but Gerard had come to learn what each sound meant. The noise from above, however, meant he couldn’t do that, especially now that the set had started. He recognised the familiar beat of The Used now, the sounds so loud down here it felt like his whole body was vibrating from the music.

Mikey’s fingers flexed in his dark hair, holding onto him tighter, only now pushing him down until his cock was fully down his throat. In response Gerard kept humming softly around him, his tongue flicking against his hard flesh in all the ways he knew that Mikey liked. It didn’t take long before he felt Mikey’s dick throb against his tongue, followed my the taste of his load landing against the back of his tongue. He swallowed everything that he had to give, just like he always did, and he waited for Mikey’s fingers to slacken before sliding off his cock. He rocked back on his knees, licking his lips as he looked up at him, their eyes meeting.

Mikey didn’t say anything. He was clearly breathless and he wouldn’t have heard him anyway. Instead, he made a motion with his hand, pointing to himself, then to Gerard and he instantly understood what he meant. He placed his hands on the floor, pushing himself up so he could rise to his feet, watching as Mikey did the reverse, sinking down to his knees before him.

The bassists fingers were unsteady as the undid his bat belt buckle and worked his fly down, but they moved quick enough that Gerard’s cock was free in virtually no time at all. Gerard didn’t expect his brother to fully reciprocate what he’d done, so he didn’t mind when Mikey wrapped his fingers around him and started to jerk him off while he just sucked on the head of his cock. It was nice and hot, and Gerard knew that he wouldn’t need much stimulation to get off anyway. All that mattered to him was he had Mikey, his beautiful Mikey, down there in front of him pleasing him.

It didn’t take long for Mikey’s skilled fingers and pretty mouth made Gerard ache. He knew it wasn’t just that though, it was everything. The rush from performing just a few minutes before, the way Mikey tasted on his tongue, even the thrum of the music from the stage above. “Mikey, Mikey, Mikey...” he uttered his name like a mantra, even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to hear it. It didn’t matter, he knew Mikey could tell what he was saying, could see it in the way his warm eyes looked up at him from behind his glasses, looking so unbelievably pretty. Gerard groaned loudly in time with Bert screaming on the stage above, his hands holding onto his belt as he came in Mikey’s mouth, costing his tongue with his load.

Like Gerard did before him, Mikey swallowed it all down, shifting back and smiling up at him. He had a beautiful smile and Gerard’s heart always beat a little faster whenever he saw it. He wanted to tell him how good it felt, how much he loved him, but the words didn’t came. He knew Mikey knew how he felt anyway, he’d certainly made sure to tell him often enough, whenever the got a moment alone. Mikey stood up, his fingers more steady now as he zipped both of them back up, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss.

“Come on, let’s go.” Mikey whispered, during a lull between songs, giving them enough quiet to be able to hear one another. “I dunno about you, but I could use a drink.” 

All Gerard could do was nod as the music started again, Mikey taking his hand and tugging him back out the way they came. He may not be able to have him forever, but he was glad that he could call Mikey his for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are awesome as always


End file.
